What a Life is Worth
by IcyPanther
Summary: Missing scene from S01E4/5 in which Lance gets whumped and Shiro angsts and worries. / "I wonder how long someone like him would last in the games," Sendak mused, sick smile lighting up his face as he turned his gaze towards Lance, lying limp on the floor. "He'd be a delight to see slaughtered. Perhaps you, Champion, would have the honor of ending his pathetic life."


**Timeline notes:** Takes place within "Fall of the Castle of the Lions" and "Tears of the Balmera", starting right from the moment where Lance becomes a hostage.

 **Warning notes:** Some whump, violence and blood but nothing graphic (for me) xD

 **xxx**

 **What a Life is Worth**

 **xxx**

Shiro panted, staring down the large Galran in front of him, ribs aching and sweat dripping into his eyes. He blinked it back, refusing to be caught off guard.

Heat from Sendak's prosthetic claws washed over his neck and he was aware of his doing the same as he held it below the Galran's throat, purple light bathing their faces in a sick glow.

It was a stalemate.

"Let him go or your friend won't make it."

Shiro jerked his head around at the accented words, eyes widening in alarm as Sendak's lackey dropped Lance to the ground in front of him, a small groan torn from the slender boy but otherwise no movement.

Lance. He was completely at the Galran's mercy. His heart clenched with sick worry and fear as the sentries flanking the second Galran raised their weapons.

What did he do?

The moment of distraction cost him any choice.

The wash of heat from Sendak's own prosthetic disappeared and Shiro turned back to the fight in front of him, only to see a huge glowing fist gunning straight for his head.

There was a flash of purple light, an explosion of pain across his temple and Shiro knew no more.

xxx

Shiro came to with the sensation of his arms being wrenched behind his back and the distinct sound of a cuff being clicked open. He tensed, metal fingers twitching and beginning to glow softly when there was a sudden added pressure on his left wrist.

"I would not do that," came an amused, sharp tone and Shiro found his head being jerked up, claws tangled in his hair and making him wince. "Not if you value his life."

His face was turned past Sendak's grinning one and towards his left where Lance was sprawled on the ground and the Galran soldier standing next to him with a blaster trained on the inert form.

Shiro immediately let his fingers cool back to metal and the sentry behind him finished binding his wrists together. He couldn't afford to be reckless. Not when Lance's life hung so precariously.

He groaned low in his throat as Sendak's hand tightened and he was dragged to his knees, head roughly bent back so he was forced to look up at the leering yellow and red cybernetic gaze.

"So," Sendak chuckled, " _this_ is the vaunted Champion? I am disappointed. I heard you were a blood thirsty demon, yet all I see is a weak kitten."

Shiro hated the lurch in his stomach at the words. He had only recently learned that he had apparently fought in gladiatorial battles and the title of Champion, given what he could imagine those sick games consisted of, was not one he was proud of. He didn't want to remember what he'd done.

He schooled his face into as impassive as he could make it. He couldn't rise to any taunts. Not with Lance defenseless.

Patience yields focus. He sucked in a sharp inhale instead. He just needed to remain calm. He could get him and Lance out of this.

Sendak's hand tightened in his hair at the apparent lack of response, grin falling away. "Nothing to say?"

Shiro held his tongue. He would not be baited.

Wait. Breathe. _Focus._

"Haxus?" and Shiro frowned at the unfamiliar word, before realizing that was the name of the Galran soldier. The soldier who was raising his foot and aiming it at Lance's side.

"Wait!" Shiro gasped but Lance was already rolling across the floor from the force of the kick before crashing against the console with a sickening thud.

"So you do speak," Sendak smirked. "I knew you just needed a little motivation."

"What do you want?"

"It is not a matter of want, Champion," and Sendak's smile widened as Shiro imperceptibly twitched at the address. "For I already have it." He threw his prosthetic arm wide, encompassing the bridge. "The castle of the Lions and Voltron. In a matter of minutes _we_ will be airborne and en route straight for Emperor Zarkon."

Shiro did not like the emphasis on "we" and based on Sendak's quiet laugh he noticed.

"Are you excited, Champion? You are going _home._ The arena will be so excited for your return."

Shiro's shoulders stiffened at the thought. He may not remember fighting in the arena but he did know he sure as hell did not want to go back. But even more than that…

His gaze drifted past Sendak's gloating one to land on Lance, still limp against the console.

"Ah, yes, the Blue _Paladin_ ," Sendak sneered out the last word. "If he can be called that. Never have I seen such a weak opponent."

"Weak?" Shiro repeated, voice low, bristling at the insult to Lance who had been _blown up by a bomb_ that Sendak had somehow snuck aboard. " _Weak?"_

"Weak," Sendak repeated, fang pulling up his smirk. "Observe."

Ice filled Shiro's stomach as Sendak released him from his hold and crossed the room to Lance in a matter of strides. He shifted to move, but the sudden cold barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head from one of the sentries and he froze.

"Sendak," he hissed in warning, although it held little threat. A fact the Galran commander knew well.

His flesh and blood hand clamped down in Lance's hair and dragged the unconscious boy to kneeling, tipping forward in Sendak's grasp.

"Humans are quite fascinating," Sendak said, his enormous clawed prosthetic coming to tip Lance's chin up, gripping so tight that beneath the points a thin trickle of blood was visible. "They come in many shapes and sizes, just like the Galra."

A fact Shiro had always wondered on himself; as Sendak was a mammoth and covered in fur while the soldier Haxus was slender with a smooth face and strangely textured hair, but he didn't think Sendak was about to give him a Galra biology lesson.

"However," Sendak squeezed Lance's chin harder and a low moan was pulled from him as more blood wept down his face, "unlike the Galra they are fragile, pathetic, _weak_ specimens. Well," his gaze lifted to Shiro's, "with the rare exception."

"Let him go," Shiro growled, fingers twitching behind him. The cold muzzle pressed harder against his head as purple sparks danced along his hand. " _Now."_

"I wonder how long someone like him would last in the games," Sendak mused, sick smile lighting up his face. "He'd be a delight to see slaughtered, I am certain. Humans do have such lovely screams."

"Sendak…"

"Perhaps it'd be a melee fight," Sendak continued, releasing Lance's chin only to tip it up with one large claw, angling the bloodied face in his direction. "Of course he would be the single player. Or one of the Druid's beasts could have some fun with him."

Sendak's giant prosthetic shifted to wrap about one of Lance's limp arms and tugged it away, armor cracking beneath his strength. Lance whimpered even in unconsciousness. "They'd tear off his limbs first, of course. Like so."

Shiro's let out a strangled cry, jolting forward even though he was too far to stop it, too far to spare Lance a similar fate that had fallen upon him. He felt the gun heat on his scalp and he didn't care. Let them shoot him. Sendak could be the one to explain to the Empire why he was dead.

He didn't get far.

Shiro had barely propelled himself from the forced kneel to a jumping stand when a second gun smashed against the side of his face and he dropped back down, ears ringing from the impact and feeling blood already leaking down his temple.

To his utter relief when he cast his eyes back up Sendak was merely holding Lance's arm, still connected to his body, amusement dancing in his yellow eye.

"You are more reckless than I had anticipated," Sendak commented. "Do you not value your life, Champion?"

Shiro did not answer that, not actually certain of what to say. Because protecting his team, that took precedence above all else. And he would gladly give his life to do so if it meant they would remain safe.

However…

To the Galra he was apparently a higher value target. They would not allow him to do so. It both gave him power in this situation, knowing they would not kill him, and a growing horror that such did not extend to Lance.

Sendak's lip curled up, as if seeing what Shiro had realized.

"My favorite though," Sendak dropped Lance's arm, just holding him by his hair now, "would be to pit the two of you against one another. Wouldn't that be a sight?"

"I would rather die," snarled Shiro, pulling himself through sheer will back to his knees. He would _never_ hurt one of his team. _Never._

"As though you would have a choice," Sendak laughed. "The Druids have ways, Champion, of making even the most reluctant give into a blood lust. Imagine it now. This boy," he shook Lance, "up against you. You, who wish nothing more than to paint your hands with his blood. He'll be begging, pleading, with you to spare his pathetic life while you rip him apart, piece by piece."

Shiro shook, horrified. No…

They… they couldn't do that.

They _couldn't._

… could they?

He didn't have any recollection of the arena, after all. Was it from his mind trying to suppress those memories to protect him? Or had he been under the influence of some concoction, some magic that had turned him into a rampaging monster?

"Commander Sendak," Haxus' voice cut in smoothly, jolting Shiro from the dark spiral. "We are ready for launch." Shiro whipped his head to where the soldier was standing at the console behind him, the controls lit up purple beneath his hands.

Sendak smiled. "Excellent. Begin launch."

He strode towards Shiro then, dragging Lance by his hair and his armored knees scuffing on the ground, still completely limp. Sendak dropped him with a bone-jarring thump next to Shiro and continued on to the console without a backwards glance.

Shiro shuffled over a few paces, well aware of the sentries guns trained on both him and Lance. And, he swallowed thickly, he knew which one of them they would shoot first. It was only that knowledge that kept him from leaping to his feet and trying to break free of the cuffs. When he had activated his hand earlier the power had felt repressed, dampened. He had a feeling the cuffs were not as simple as they appeared.

But if he didn't act now, then when?

Once the castle was airborne they were in real trouble. Keith and Allura last he knew had been at the Arusian village and Hunk and Coran had hopefully managed to board the supply pod and get out. That left… Pidge.

Where was Pidge?

Where was _Katie?_

Shiro felt his heart pick up tempo as the castle hummed with life below him. Was Pidge still here, on the ship? If Sendak found her…

He didn't even want to think about the possibility. He was not going to allow Matt's younger sister to be thrown into the arena. He could not allow it. No.

And yet, Pidge may be their one hope. She was brilliant, quick-witted and fast.

She was also one young girl against a ruthless Galran commander and his forces. And once they got airborne then–

"The main engine just shorted out!" Haxus gasped as the castle shuddered around them.

Shiro felt a smirk pull up his lips. At least the airborne part was out of the question for now.

Sendak's next words though wiped it immediately away. "We have a saboteur," he hissed, all traces of amusement gone. "Find him and take him out."

"The video shows him leaving the main engine room," Haxus responded and Shiro stiffened. They had video?

"Pidge," he barely breathed, name a prayer. Please. Please let her be safe.

Because right now, he couldn't protect her. Charcoal eyes drifted to Lance, who was lying so _still_ and while he had not known the teen for long, the complete lack of motion to the normally animated boy was more than concerning.

He needed one of those healing pods Coran had toted of the Altean technology. And if not that, then whatever first aid they could render. What he absolutely did not need was to be thrown about like some ragdoll with his injuries.

And yet…

Shiro's hands clenched into fists behind him.

And yet he was powerless to do anything to help. Any action on his part would get Lance killed. The Galrans may not have realized when they first used Lance as a bargaining chip of his value to Shiro, but they sure as hell knew now.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, hardly audible even to himself. It was an apology to Pidge; she was going to have to do this on her own. An apology to Lance for the pain he was in, his continued suffering at Sendak's hands. To Allura for failing to protect the castle. To Keith who had already lost him once and Shiro hated that he didn't know if it was about to happen again.

He needed to fix this. Somehow.

"Haxus, I want whoever is in this ship found and terminated," Sendak ordered.

"Commander Sendak, I've received a transmission generating from somewhere inside," and Shiro could hear the dark grin in those words.

Allura's accented voice sounded a moment later. _"There's not much time before they get the ship running again. You must shut off the particle barrier so we can get in."_

"The Princess," Sendak growled.

Shiro meanwhile felt a wash of relief. Allura was in contact with Pidge. She would be with Keith. They would get the barrier down and then backup would arrive and then they could get Lance medical attention. The blood was welling now on the ground beneath Lance's cheek, a sick crimson trail that Shiro knew was probably the least concerning of his wounds.

" _You got it. Tell me what to do."_ Pidge, Shiro let out a small sigh of relief. She was still okay.

" _The particle barrier generator is beneath the main hull,"_ Allura instructed.

"She's telling the intruder how to take down our defense!" Haxus snarled and Shiro grinned.

"Yes, but she's also giving away his location," Sendak responded and just like that Shiro felt his stomach bottom out again. "Find that room. Kill the Paladin. Repair the engine."

 _Kill the Paladin._ Shiro's brain fizzled to a halt at the order, even as Sendak continued on about Zarkon.

They were going to kill Pidge. There wasn't even a hesitation at the order to keep her – or him, as they believed – alive. They had Shiro after all, and Lance alone was enough of a bargaining chip to keep him in line.

They were going to _kill_ Pidge.

Shiro had to act. He had to act _now._

Haxus snapped off a sharp salute in his peripheral and he strode from the room, two sentries clicking at his heels. It left one sentry and Sendak in the room.

Shiro tensed, hand sparking behind his back. He could feel once more that it was at a fraction of what its strength should be and he wasn't sure if it was going to be strong enough to tear through the cuffs but–

A shot rang out and a blaster hole scorched itself into the ground mere inches from Lance's head.

"I believe I told you not to do that," Sendak said idly, looking at his prosthetic's claws that had fired the warning. "Next one will be his head."

"He won't make a very good hostage if he's dead," Shiro bit out.

Sendak arched a brow. "That is indeed true. But you will not let it get to that point, now will you?"

Shiro's silence was all the answer needed.

Sendak, to Shiro's surprise, shifted away from them then back to the main console, clearly trusting his threat and the remaining sentry to hold Shiro in check. Shiro hated that it was working.

He shuffled over to Lance's side, lowering himself onto the backs of his legs, bound hands trailing lightly over Lance's slightly raised shoulder. The sentry did not react although its gun remained steadily trained on Lance.

"Lance," he said quietly. "Lance."

But the slender teen didn't so much as twitch. Shiro could feel the shoulder beneath his fingers going up and down ever so slowly indicating that Lance did indeed breathe, but there was a slightly raspy quality to the low breaths he was making and they were much, much too shallow for Shiro's liking.

Broken ribs, he would bet, whether from the explosion, the kick or a bit of both. The armor was strong, but it was definitely compromised from the blast. He resisted the urge to gnaw on his bottom lip in frustration and worry. Lance could easily have spinal damage at this point and the fact he had not awoken despite the abuse his body was being put through was beyond worrying too. What if he had a head injury? Bleeding in the brain? Rib punctured a lung?

What if he was literally dying right now?

The thought was like a solid punch of ice. For all of Sendak's taunts about throwing Lance in the arena to die, he did seem to expect Lance to make it there. Shiro had no intention of either of them making it that far – Pidge would get the barrier down, somehow, or Allura and Keith would find another way to breach the castle or he was going to have to do something a little more reckless than he would have to – but it wouldn't matter at all if Lance _died_ in the meantime.

There wasn't much Shiro could do himself as he only the very basics of field medic training, but he did know that relieving the armor would help Lance to breathe easier for as sturdy as it was it was also restrictive and he _really_ didn't like how shallow Lance's exhales sounded. He could check too for broken ribs and adjust Lance to a better position as lying on his stomach and putting all of his weight on his ribs was not helping in any way.

Just…

Shiro was a little tied up right now.

Charcoal eyes lifted to observe Sendak, who was moving his smaller arm over the controls, frown tugging down his face although it looked to be more of just his face's natural resting position.

Shiro closed his eyes, resigning himself to the fact he was willingly drawing attention back to them. But if he didn't do something and Lance died while he just watched he would _never_ forgive himself. He was the reason Lance and the others had ended up here in space, as targets in a universal war.

He could not allow any further harm to come to them.

"Sendak," he called out, voice even.

Sendak ignored him.

"Sendak," he repeated and he saw one of the Galran's large ears twitch but otherwise no response.

Time to swallow his pride. "Sendak, _please,"_ and that time Sendak lifted his head.

"Oh?" he made no move to leave the console. "Is that a plea I hear?"

"He needs medical attention." Shiro went straight to the point, refusing to acknowledge Sendak's claims. It may be a plea but it was also what should be done for prisoners of war. Not that, he thought bitterly, the Galra played by any such rules.

"I fail to see how that is my concern."

"If he dies you lose your hostage." Not added but easily implied was that if such a thing were to happen then Sendak would also lose any forced submission on Shiro's part.

Sendak chuckled. "If he dies then he was not worthy of living. And," he flexed his large arm with a sharp grin, "I have no doubts I can keep you under control."

"Sendak–"

"Do not test me, Champion. One more word and I will eliminate your worry. Permanently."

Shiro bit back his next words. Sendak was not the type to make idle threats and other than Shiro's cooperation and a possible blood bath in the arena – Shiro tried not to let that image settle in his brain but too late and he felt his stomach twist – Lance's life mattered nothing to him. Even Shiro, should he become too much trouble, was expendable. The Lions were the prize here.

He bowed his head and pivoted back to Lance.

It was up to Pidge now. He had to put his faith in her that she would be able to evade Haxus and the sentries and somehow get the barrier down. Once Allura and Keith were aboard he knew they could reclaim the ship. It would be all of them against Sendak and his soldiers. His role though would be to protect Lance and make sure there was no hostage situation again.

He nodded to himself. All he had to do now was have patience.

He let out a steadying breath. Patience yields focus. Right. Breathe. Wait. His moment would come.

Behind him he heard Sendak calling in for an update to Haxus but he couldn't hear the return response over the communications.

"It's going to be all right," he promised Lance quietly as he heard Sendak growl at the answer and respond with a guttural snap he didn't make out. "You're… you're going to be okay."

Lance, as he expected, did not answer.

Heavy footsteps sounded from behind and Shiro tensed. If Sendak was going to take out Haxus' failure to locate Pidge he was going to insist it be on him. Lance couldn't take another hit.

"What do you want?" Shiro asked, voice pitched low. Because it certainly wasn't going to be the medical attention he had requested. He had a sinking feeling it was likely to be the opposite.

One of the portable communication devices was shoved into his face and Shiro glanced up at it and then Sendak, hoping his confusion wasn't all that noticeable. Why would he want to speak with Haxus?

More than that though there was a different look about Sendak; a simmering rage that had not been there before.

What had happened?

Shiro did not want to think of what such a change could mean for Lance's safety.

"Your friend wanted to hear from you," Sendak snarled out and there was a definite thickness to it that had not been there before and his prosthetic sparked at his side.

This was not good.

" _Shiro?"_ Pidge's voice sounded over the communicator and Shiro felt his heart grind to a stop.

If Pidge was on the communicator, talking with Sendak when he had been attempting to reach Haxus then…

Then…

Then Pidge had taken out Haxus and based on Sendak's reaction he doubted it was a simple matter of being knocked unconscious.

Oh Pidge…

His gaze slid back to Sendak's and he knew what was about to happen.

"Pidge," he tried to warn, not sure if he was recording already or not as Sendak reached for him with his glowing arm. "Pidge, don't listen–"

He cut off with a scream as Sendak's hand descended, flames sinking through his armor to what felt like his very bones.

Shiro tried to muffle the sound, somehow able to hear Pidge screaming his name above his own wails, but Sendak gripped harder and his vision completely whited out as _agony_ unlike anything he could remember thrummed through him.

The pain disappeared in an instant as Sendak released him and Shiro somehow remained kneeling, breath coming in harsh pants as the world came back into focus and he could hear Pidge still crying his name.

"You can make it stop," Sendak said into the communicator although he held Shiro's horrified gaze. "Turn yourself in. His suffering is in your hands."

He crushed the communicator with a sharp snap before Pidge could respond, the pieces falling to the floor with a sudden finality that disturbed Shiro for reasons he couldn't quite put words to.

Sendak's gaze flitted over to Lance before it returned to Shiro. "And his suffering is in yours."

Shiro didn't even know what to try and say, nor was he certain he could speak anyways around the taste of blood filling his mouth from where he'd bitten his tongue and the way his heart was still beating much too rapidly in his chest.

"What? Nothing to say?" but the taunt, unlike last time, was not amused but flat. Weary.

It felt even more dangerous.

Shiro opened his mouth – he needed to say something, _anything,_ because last time he'd paused Lance had been hurt – but he had waited too long.

Sendak released a howl of rage and grief and just like Haxus had done the first time, his booted foot made contact with Lance's side.

Unlike Haxus, Lance did not merely roll. He was catapulted into the air like a soccer ball to slam against the far wall with a sickening crack and plummet like a stone.

Shiro surged to his feet, Lance's name a scream on his tongue, his own arm glowing purple with heat. Around the anger and fear there was another feeling rising up.

Hope.

Pidge had taken out Haxus. Reinforcements were going to be coming soon.

And Lance was no longer under the barrel of the sentry's gun.

He could fight back.

But before he'd even made it from a crouch Sendak smashed his own looming prosthetic against Shiro and sent him tumbling head over heels.

As he bounced Shiro also realized one other detail of import.

His cuffs were not breaking.

"Foolish," snarled Sendak and Shiro only barely rolled to avoid the foot coming to crash down upon him. He did not avoid the follow up swipe of Sendak's extended arm and he skidded along the ground, crashing against Lance's downed form. Lance let out a small moan of distress but once again did not awaken nor had he from the previous hits.

Shiro made no move to get up then except to shift so he was kneeling as best he could over Lance to protect him as much as he was able to. He heard the whir of Sendak's fist and braced himself...

But the punch slammed into the wall above them, a gaping hole of scorched metal left behind. Shiro didn't let himself feel relieved, not yet.

Sendak retracted his fist back, the appendage sliding along the floor past Shiro, but silence echoed in its wake.

Shiro risked a glance over his shoulder, half-expecting to see a punch incoming.

But Sendak was merely standing there, face a blank mask that was more frightening than the rage and hate.

Shiro wondered what Haxus had been to Sendak. The reaction was too… personal for a mere soldier under his command.

Had… had Haxus been a friend?

An unexpected wave of sympathy for the Galran crashed down upon him. He did not give voice to it though, knowing such would only anger the commander. That, and, his gaze drifted back to Lance, flat on his back now at the very least, but still unconscious and brow furrowed in clear pain even then.

Sendak had done this.

He had hurt Lance.

He wanted to kill Lance, to see him suffer. He wanted to kill Pidge and no doubt now her death would not be the quick one originally intended.

Shiro might feel sympathy for Sendak's loss of his friend, but now was not the time to feel actual sympathy towards the Galran. He could not allow himself to do so.

Sendak had brought this upon himself, Shiro reasoned. He had attacked the castle. Attacked them. Sent a seasoned soldier to take a little girl (even if they'd thought Pidge was male). Sendak wanted to throw him back into the arena, to turn him into a mindless killer who would murder one of his own teammates. He wanted to bring the universe to ruin, destroy its last hope by bringing the Lions to Zarkon. Shiro had not escaped from the Galra to let it end like this, to let this horror and misery that Sendak wanted to contribute to continue.

And in that regard he would receive no mercy

As if he heard Sendak spoke, voice quiet. "I am impressed you managed to escape."

Shiro remained quiet, wondering where this was headed.

"Perhaps," and the neutral mask cracked, _shattered,_ and taking its place was a predator, yellow eyes gleaming with hate, _"_ it would be worth the trip to your planet to see if the rest of your kind have your spirit. Of course," and his voice turned into a guttural rasp, "they will all end up broken just like you."

Shiro kept his mouth shut despite his wish to bite back with his own words. He was _not_ broken. He wasn't.

He wasn't.

Even if the quiet made him wonder if maybe, just maybe, he really was.

But no, he refused to answer because doing so would only bring more pain to Lance if Sendak chose to attack.

He chose to believe that.

Sendak let out a deep-throated laugh that lacked any sort of humor, almost a bitter tinge to it. "Now that we have Voltron all planets share the same fate."

Shiro retained his vow of silence and after a moment Sendak stalked away towards the console. Shiro let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

The barrier had to be down by now, he thought. That meant that Allura and Keith would be arriving soon. Sendak had to know that but he was making no effort to secure their location to prevent their entry.

Shiro's eyes widened a moment later in realization.

Sendak didn't know how to get the castle off the ground. Haxus had been the one to navigate the control system and start the engines. Sendak was a pilot, Shiro was certain of that fact, but a pilot didn't necessarily know how everything worked, especially something like an Altean castle.

He was grounded.

Grounded unless he could force Allura to pilot for him.

 _How_ Sendak thought he was going to accomplish that scared him. Allura… Allura knew what was at stake in this war. She had lost _everything_ because of it.

And yet Shiro could feel in his heart that despite knowing what needed to be done, who needed to be sacrificed, she was not that calloused. With the proper motivation Sendak could force her hand. He was both grateful and terrified.

Lance let out a weak sounding cough and Shiro was jolted from his thoughts at it.

"Lance?"

The boy coughed again, wet and hoarse.

And then he went silent.

"Lance!" Shiro gasped. "Lance!"

No. No no no.

This was not happening.

"Sendak," he breathed. Louder and whirling around he yelled, "Sendak!"

Because somehow Lance's life was completely in the Galran's hands now. The same hands that had done this to him.

"I told you," came the low growl, "one more word–"

"Please," Shiro didn't care if he was begging at this point. Lance's chest had stopped rising beneath his armor. " _Please_. He can't breathe."

Shiro was trying to angle his own hands as best he could, scrabbling for the clasp on Lance's chest plate but it was no use, he couldn't reach it beneath Lance's arm and even if he did what was it really going to do?

He looked up from his attempts, "Sendak–"

And the Galra was there, having approached without Shiro noticing even his heavy boots. The flesh and blood hand descended into Shiro's hair, claws digging into his scalp and he was tossed to the side like an unwanted toy. Shiro landed hard on his side a few feet away, already scrabbling back to his knees, heart in his throat as Sendak reached down towards Lance now with his prosthetic, the purple glow washing over Lance's face and highlighting the near blue tinge taking up residence.

It latched itself around Lance's head and dragged him to his feet and then into the air, the boy sagging limp in the hold as his toes skimmed the floor.

He looked like he was hanging from a noose.

"Watch, Champion," Sendak's face was feral. "Watch and despair."

"No, please," Shiro didn't even know what he was asking. He didn't even know how to fix this, if it could be. A sob was building in him, harsh and raw and desperate.

Lance let out a breathy cough and with it a flush of dark tan returned to his cheeks.

Shiro let out the sob, torn between relief and what Sendak was going to do with this newest development.

Sendak's lip curled. "It looks like he clings to his pathetic life for a little longer." He dropped Lance from his grip and he crumpled to the ground, long legs splaying out in front of him and maintaining a seated position as he slumped against the wall.

A sharp beep echoed from the console a tick later and shooting a dark glance at Lance and then Shiro, Sendak stalked over to it. Shiro carefully inched forward on his knees, wary of the sentry with its gun retrained on Lance, to kneel next to him.

"Lance?" he whispered, voice choked.

His answer was a rattle of breath, shuddering its way through the thin body. Ribs, definitely, Shiro concluded, possibly having either punctured a lung or compressing on one. But sitting seemed to be helping, Lance's head tipped forward unconsciously in the recovery position, and Shiro let out another choked breath of his own.

Assuming those pods worked as Coran had promised and Lance got to one soon he had a chance.

A loud curse from Sendak drew Shiro's attention and he allowed a tight grin to cross his features.

Looked like the team was on the move.

Sendak didn't say anything, merely prowling from the room with his arm raised for combat. Shiro prayed it was Allura or Keith that had drawn his attention. He turned his own back to Lance for the moment, knowing there would be at least a few minutes before anything happened.

He just needed Lance to keep breathing during that time.

As he watched though Lance's eyes were moving beneath closed lids and a frown was starting to tug on his lips.

Was… was Lance waking up?

He was so concentrated on Lance that he nearly missed the sizzling sound of electronics being zapped and then the dull clatter of a sentry hitting the ground followed by quick, sharp pants.

"Shiro! Wake up!"

Shiro jerked his head up and over, not believing what he was hearing.

"It's me, Pidg–"

The girl cut off with a yelp as Sendak's giant hand closed about her, lifting her clear off the floor.

Next to him Lance coughed again and Shiro rapidly flipped his gaze between both teenagers, horror mounting as Pidge was near crushed in Sendak's prosthetic.

What did he do? His own prosthetic whined as he tried to power up, but just like last time it wasn't enough to break free of the apparent dampening cuffs and Shiro knew headbutting wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"You really thought your little hologram trick would work with me?" Sendak snarled and Pidge groaned in his grasp, struggling fruitlessly.

There was the sound of more footsteps now and gasps of Pidge's name. Keith and Allura.

And while Sendak had not obtained Lance as his hostage, as had been Shiro's goal, Sendak now had Pidge and they were all once more locked in a stalemate. One wrong move and he would crush her.

Although Shiro had a dark, foreboding feeling that no matter what Pidge's life was already forfeit in the Galran's mind.

Lance twitched again next to him, a soft moan spilling from his lips. And to Shiro's amazement a pair of exhausted ocean eyes blinked open a moment later.

"Lance," he whispered.

That tired gaze slid to him, confusion on his features, before making its way forward and spotting Sendak holding Pidge in his hand.

Lance did not say anything, but his bayard materialized with a soft blue glow in trembling arms. Shiro sucked in a breath as Lance lifted it to his shoulder, the effort clearly paining him and drawing on the last of his reserves.

But underneath the clear pain and exhaustion there was a determination that made Shiro's heart swell.

Sendak never once looked their way, his focus entirely on Allura and Keith, who had his sword drawn. "Stand back!" he barked at them.

A tick later Lance shot him.

The blast connected with a small explosion and Pidge yelped as she was dropped from the clawed hand as Sendak stumbled forward at the propulsion.

Lance collapsed a moment later, slumping backwards inert against the wall and Shiro _moved._ He knew he could offer no real offense but he could be a distraction. And as Sendak turned a powered fist towards him, knocking him back against the wall a few yards down from Lance, Shiro didn't even flinch.

Because the rest of the team moved like a well oiled machine in the space provided. Keith went in with his sword, being pushed back as well but Pidge took the opportunity and her bayard sliced straight through the prosthetic arm's source, shorting it out with a scream of rage on behalf of Sendak.

The rest of the fight passed in a quick blur of hits from Keith and Pidge, moving in tandem like they had been fighting together all their lives, and quick thinking on Allura's part raised a particle barrier that trapped Sendak in with his corrupted crystal.

It was literally over in twenty ticks. Shiro blinked, a little stunned.

"Shiro!" Pidge was kneeling in front of him then while Keith made his way to Lance. Shiro forced his gaze away from the pair as Lance seemed to be slowly coming to and focused on the small girl.

"Here," she scooted behind him and sliced through the cuffs, hovering anxiously over his shoulder as he brought his wrists around and massaged his flesh one, shoulders aching at the release. "You all right?"

"I should be asking you that," he said, searching her face for the shadows he knew would be lurking there.

But there was no darkness to her honey gaze, not like he had been expecting. There was grief, yes, and a worry, but they were clear and bright.

Had… had she not killed Haxus?

"I'm fine. But Rover…" her lip trembled and understanding dawned for Shiro.

"Come here," he murmured, opening his arms and she sank into them with a quiet sob. "You were very brave," he said softly, hand coming up to card through her short hair.

"I was so scared," she whimpered.

He just hugged her tighter.

A weak cough sounded, a noise that Shiro was never going to forget, and he gave Pidge one last squeeze before releasing her. She understood and backed up as he crossed the room to where Lance was kneeling with one of Keith's arms around him, the latter looking entirely out of his element as Lance wheezed.

"Hey, buddy," Shiro knelt down in front of him.

"Hey, Sh-Shiro," came the gasped reply.

"I think you've got some broken ribs," Shiro told him gently.

"That it?" and despite the teasing, if breathy tone, when Lance met his gaze pain was starting to leak into his expression again and he trembled under Keith's arm.

"Amongst other things," Shiro responded, keeping his voice light. "Let's get you to the infirmary and ready to go in one of the cryo-pods, okay?"

"You'll get to be the first human in one," Pidge said, joining them in kneeling. "It's quite fascinating, really. I wonder how the molecular structure–"

Lance cut her off with a strangled sounding laugh that devolved into a coughing fit. Keith awkwardly patted his back and despite it all Shiro beamed with pride.

"Coran just contacted me," Allura joined their huddle. "He and Hunk were successful in obtaining a crystal and should be back within the varga. We can get you into a pod as soon as the crystal is installed, Lance."

"Sounds… gr-great."

"We'll head down now and get him prepped," Shiro said. "Lance, I'm going to pick you up."

Dark eyes widened. "What? Shiro, w-wait–"

But Shiro was having none of that and easily pulled Lance into his arms, not the fireman carry of before but a gentle embrace with long legs dangling over his prosthetic arm. Lance whimpered at the jostle and just like that the mood fell back to a more somber tone.

"It's going to be okay," Shiro said softly, gently shifting him so Lance was leaning forward a bit and hopefully helping him to breathe a little easier. "Promise."

Lance somehow managed a weak smile and settled his head against Shiro's shoulder with a tiny sigh.

And in that moment, as Shiro looked around the room and observed the same tired but relieved expression on every face, he knew that it would be.

xxx

 **Author's Notes:**

Commission fic for GingerGeorgie (6k-7k words) of the missing scenes from Fall of the Castle of the Lions / Tears of the Balmera, based around the prompt that over those episodes Lance moves and changes position several times. This was definitely a piece that took a unique approach as I had to fit not only the dialogue and actions from the episode, but the inflection and tone of said dialogue while crafting the scenes between. (Shiro's "what do you want?" always bothered me because I never understood how he didn't hear Pidge on the other end, but there we go, there's my explanation of it). Took a few liberties with adding a sentry in there but otherwise kept it word for word to the script and setting :D I hope you enjoy it hun! Lots of Lance whump (and he remained unconscious as requested) and more than I anticipated Shiro angst!

If you read and enjoyed the fic, please take a moment to leave a comment saying what you enjoyed. Comments are an author's life blood and we really, really appreciate them. Thank you!


End file.
